1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquarium pumps and aeration devices which introduce controlled amounts of air into the pump outlet stream to oxidize impurities and provide oxygen for fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional practice aeration is accomplished by providing a constriction in an aquarium pump outlet tube to cause a venturi effect and a sufficient pressure drop to enable air to be drawn into the outlet stream.